Dare Ga: Death Note Twist
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Raito's mobile is ringing


A/N: Due to lack of inspiration, this may not make much sense, and some words were meant to be repeated for some reason.

**Dare Ga?**

Iwanan na natin ang mundong ito

(Let's leave this world)

-Swimming Beach, Parokya Ni Edgar

Raito could've laughed. He would've laughed so hard, the noise would circulate around the air, and it would pick the other's ears and make them look at his way. Their brows would knot in confusion, their eyes set in a questioning gaze, their lips a bit open, a question would somehow jump out but the shock paralyzed their tongues, holding the words hostage inside their throats.

Raito could've gasped in surprise wondering how did this happen. Letting Matsuda look at his face in concern, his features would be painted in an interrogative glance needing an answer to what conceived that gasp that escaped his lips.

But instead, his mouth was locked tight in no show of anything wrong.

Except there was something wrong, the fear in his chest didn't disappear. His mobile phone sitting on his hand, the little faceless doll that hung by was swinging a bit to the rhythm of his now shaking his hand.

He didn't bother looking at the empty screen when the phone first picked up its tune. He didn't notice the fact that there was nothing on the screen of his phone that showed it was actually ringing.

He just answered it, his eyes too busy playing with his own cat and mouse chase between him and himself on the computer that didn't belong to him.

"_Dare ga?" (Who is it?)_

There was no number in the phone's memory.

"_Kyuuyuu da" (An old friend)_

Raito steadied his hand and made sure he didn't imagine the whole incident.

"_Gomen nasai, demo-" (I'm sorry, but-)_

"_Watshi wa Eru" (It's me L)_

The screen screeched the picture of the gothic L but it trickled the screen so fast that Raito just let a hand on his hair, massaging the head ache that fear gave him.

Nothing happened to the screen.

It was his mind playing tricks on him again.

It wasn't his computer. He remembered that.

"_Ore no mono" (Mine)_

Raito could hear the dead line shoot a hole into the depth of his soul, crimson liquid poured down to the floor of the stained ground; he fell to his knees and watched.

Raito shook his head and left the phone on top of his table, right beside the mouse.

There was no way the person who called him came from the dead.

He took his jacket and strides across the room, not looking back at the phone he left behind. His steps disturbed the others, they looked up from where they were working wondering what the look of sudden fear flashed across his face meant.

In the silence that followed, someone was going to ask him of what was going on what made him stand and leave his chair.

"Light-kun"

It was Aizawa who called out to him but it was the sound of his singing mobile phone that broke the silence first.

No one could see the trembling of his hand, a feat no one has ever witnessed before especially from Raito, cool, calm and collected. His hand was floating right above the handle of the door, ready to leave the four walled space only to be stopped by the same thing that he tried to run away from.

"Light-kun, your phone's ringing" Aizawa said he noticed the tensed shoulders but pretended he didn't see anything to the form of his boss' genius son; he couldn't fathom how a phone call can scare the wits out of Raito Yagami.

"Light…?"

"Oh, gomen, gomen…" Raito turned and walked swiftly back to where his phone his. Aizawa and the others stared at the boy; he picked up the phone and answered.

"_Raito…" _

The voice belonged to the one in whom he doesn't know where the corpse lay. For all he knows, the dead might not have taken the kiss of passing. He could've fallen into a sleep, drunk a poison that made him fall into an almost fatal sleep, just liken in that European play of Shakespeare.

The call could've come from some isolated part of the world; a boy with hair that matched the inkblots samples on a psychiatrist's pad was sitting on the floor. His fingers were sticky with red substance, his other hand holding the cellular phone in a peculiar manner as he voiced out:

"_Kira…"_

The line went dead.

The computer he has been using died.

L was dead.

The dead line shot his soul, and got him right at the heart. He went down on his knees and watched, looking at the pooling blood that spread like the ocean.

Raito laughed.

A/N: I was thinking that L was eating strawberry jam, I mean, why not?


End file.
